Kim van Manie
Kim van Manie is one of the four creators of the current lounge. Born on 13th of July 1994, she is a 20 year old roleplayer and fan of the Ratchet & Clank franchise for many years. Over the years, she has had several aliases, her other most notable one being Kim Mania. Before she was introduced in the first lounge years ago and met original creators Nick Torn and J.B., she has already been a roleplayer since she was about 13 years old, though in a different format. She roleplayed about the Pokémon franchise back then, which she has also cherished (and still cherishes) for so long. She is most known for her roleplaying page Ratchet, but also roleplays as Courtney Gears and briefly Orvus. Biography Joining the Lounge At the end of the year of 2011, she came in contact with the previous roleplaying lounge by accident. Being a fan of the Ratchet and Clank series, she just wondered one day what would happen if she wrote 'Dr. Nefarious' in Facebook's search bar. What happened next, ended up in meeting lifelong friends and being able to finally express her love for the franchise with others. Upon searching for the mad, robotic scientist, she came across a page that was devoted to him. There, Kim read all sorts of roleplays with even more characters from the Ratchet and Clank universe. Eventually, she came in contact with roleplayer Nick Torn and they started chatting. Upon learning they both came from the same country and loving the same franchise, a bond instantly came to shape. Kim learned from Nick that they were actually searching for more roleplayers, and was asked if she had any interest in joining. Kim accepted and Nick would introduce Kim to the other roleplayers in the lounge. A vote would decide whether Kim was able to join and be accepted as a roleplayer. She passed the voting, but still had to convince Rob in an interview that would give the final conclusion. Once again, she passed and managed to convince him, thus being accepted to the lounge by the start of the year 2012. After the lounge she joined in was broken, she was the one to prompt fellow ex-members Nick Torn, J.B. and Alebarasi to form a new lounge several years later. And so, the newes t 'Ratchet and Clank - Roleplay Lounge' was created on April 13th, 2015. Personality and traits "Kim is surely neutral evil." - Nick Torn "I think she's also Laweful evil. She just doesn't care enough to make a neutral evil response." - J.B. "I should probably wonder why everyone thinks I'm one of the evils..." - Kim van Manie "Because we know you." - Nick Torn "And you are." - J.B. ''- Nick Torn and J.B. discussing what kind of gamer Kim van Manie would be.'' Kim is often described by others as hot-headed, short-tempered, slightly manipulative, obsessive and a person that should come with a warning label: 'handle with care'. This shows in her general writing, as she often writes words in capitals to support her words. Nevertheless, she cares greatly about her friends and will not step back to defend them. She also has a somewhat dark kind of humor sometimes. "But the song is so catchy, I can't stop replaying. Am I such a sadist?" ''- Kim van Manie about the video 'Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared' after hearing the terrified responses from her friends.'' She can go crazy about the smallest things, especially regarding the things that she loves. The release of a new Ratchet and Clank game, for instance, is enough for her to lose it by fangirling intensively. There are three things she can't live without: gaming, anime and her cat Sienna. Kim is generally understanding towards others, but she wants to be approached with mutual respect. "Come on Ditto and Vivillon.. BREEEDDDD!" - Kim van Manie "That's the creepiest thing I've seen you do.. xD" - J.B. "HUEHEHEHEEH" - Kim van Manie ''- Kim van Manie and J.B. playing and discussing Pokémon XY in chat.'' Relationships Nick Torn "Guess who's complaining about their boyfriend..." -Nick complains about someone to Kim Nick and Kim were close friends, if not best friends; not only through the internet, but also personally. They met twice personally so far and have more than one shared interest. Not only do they both love Ratchet and Clank, they also like Avatar: the Last Airbender and Avatar: the Legend of Korra. Nick even compares Kim to Korra. Both are, in his opinion, straight-forward, tough, cool and hot-headed. Nick appreciated Kim's honesty and how she sticks true to herself. When the group disbanded due to the fight with Rob, Kim joined Nick and J.B. into creating a new Lounge. Unfortunately, this didn't last very long. Nick had a fight with Kim for a short period of time. Eventually, they set aside their differences and apologized to each other. Nick loves complaining about everything in his life to Kim, as much as he appreciates the fact that Kim complaints to him. He believes people only complain about something to him because they care about each other. They share their frustrations, angers and emotions with each other through chat, almost on a daily basis. Nick admits that Kim is the only one who truly knows him - his complete character. It's easy for them to understand each other closely - both emotionally and verbally - because they share interests, frustrations, opinions and, last but not least, mother tongue. Nick considers Kim his best friend. They had their fights in the past, but since they apologized and set aside their squabbles for the last time, things are looking great for their friendship. They haven't had a fight since, and Nick doesn't plan to start a new fight. He doesn't want to lose her again. J.B. J.B. met Kim after she was invited to the Ratchet and Clank Lounge by fellow founder, Nick Torn. The two didn't interact too much during their time in the roleplay. They would often be involved in the same roleplays, with J.B.'s Nefarious acting enraged over Kim's Courtney Gears' antics. Sometime before the third Lounge was disbanded, Kim decided she needed some time away from the group, so they lost contact with each other. It wasn't untill J.B. got involved in Pokemon Roleplay with a fake acount that he was approached again by Kim, who was looking to reconnect with a few people from her past. From that point on, the two begun talking to each other almost daily, talking about their mutual interests in Pokemon and video gaming in general. They would talk about their day and crack jokes with each other, often of dark humor. There is a trend that follows the duo with Kim making comments that can be interprated differently, often resulting in a creeped out J.B. They also had friendly Pokemon battles frequently with each other, with Kim more often than not defeating J.B. with her Lucario, Acero. Til this day, J.B. has not succesfuly defeated Acero. The duo is not without their differences, of'course, as sometimes J.B. can be a bit too pragmatic with Kim. More often than not, when Kim seeks advice from J.B., he will neglect from showing the appropriate sensitivity, resulting in an angered Kim with no interest in lectures. Nevertheless, Kim is considered by J.B. to be her closest foreign friend, having shared most of his internet experience with her. The two share a similar sense of humour, but mostly it's the similar ways in which they view their gaming experience that does the trick. When discussing a game, they can understand what the other is talking about without needing a lenghty explaination, a trait that on J.B.'s part he does not share with anyone else. That and the fact they've learned a lot about each other makes them very close friends. Alebarasi Pending... Trivia * Kim absolutely adores cats. * Kim is often described by others as slightly manipulative. * The only reason why Kim has bought a PS3 and is saving up for a PS4 is to be able to play Ratchet & Clank. * Kim is a college student, studying for a degree in Communications Management. * She speaks Dutch, English and French. * One language Kim really hates is French, despite being quite good at it. * Though she hates French, she actually likes French songs. * Ever since she was a child, she has loved the character Ratchet. * In high school, Kim used her Ratchet Sackboy Keychain as a good-luck charm and always took it with her to school. * Other than Ratchet & Clank, she also likes the Pokémon games. Kim has many friendly battles with J.B. * Kim hates mornings and is actually more a night owl. * Kim and Nick Torn know each other in person, having met twice in real life so far. * The only Ratchet & Clank game Kim hasn't played yet is Full Frontal Assault/Q-Force. * Kim is a fan of the Ratchet x Talwyn pairing. * Her favorite villain is Dr. Nefarious. * After Tools of Destruction, Kim had a fondness of (space) pirates. * Her favorite Ratchet & Clank game is A Crack in Time. * Over the years, Kim has come to associate the song Blurry by Puddle of Mud with the Ratchet and Clank franchise. Hearing the song instantly makes her think of it. Category:Kim van Manie Category:Roleplayers Category:Active Roleplayers Category:A.Z. Files Category:Female Roleplayers